


her

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: “Don’t mention her while we’re doin’ this,” he whispers against her stomach, his breath tickling Beth.





	

Rick grabs the young girl roughly by the waist, tossing her onto the bed with ease.

The memory foam sinks beneath her body, the sheets mold to her frame just as they do each and every time she lies in his bed.

Beth grins from beneath him, her blue eyes sparkling full of mischief.

“I guess you had a rough day, officer.” She teases, licking at her lips. Rick frowns before reaching forward to rip open her shirt. Little white buttons fly off and scatter across the bed, one or two fall and hit the floor with a small clank.

“Don’t want to talk about it right now,” he mumbles in response, bending forward to kiss at the milky white flesh of her stomach.

She shivers, closing both eyes briefly as she allows herself to enjoy the feel of his lips against her skin. His beard runs coarsely across her flesh, leaving a trail of pink burn in its wake. Beth doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“It’s kind of funny,” she points out suddenly.

Rick pauses his ministrations, lifting his head to look the blonde in the eyes. “Huh?”

“This,” she offers, grinning, pointing at his lips near her stomach. “Does your wife know she’s payin’ me to fuck her husband?”

Rick lets out a low growl, both eyes growing narrow, before her returns to kissing her stomach. His previous gentle demeanor dissipates.

Lori hired Beth nearly a year ago. Babysit, do laundry, take care of the house. Rinse and repeat. Somewhere along the way, she’s not quite sure when, she started having sex with Rick, too.

The older woman had decided to go back to work after having Judith. Rick hadn’t minded, probably minds even less now that he gets to fuck the blonde strewn across his bed as a part of the deal.

“Don’t mention her while we’re doin’ this,” he whispers against her stomach, his breath tickling Beth.

The blonde smiles gently but complies. She knows it fires him up to hear Lori’s name when they’re like this, when they’re together. Sometimes Beth just can’t help herself, though. Not when Rick is with her instead, not when he chooses her instead.

She grows even more comfortable in his bed, allowing the red duvet beneath her to warm her skin. Rick’s hands make their way to her belt buckle and he undoes it, pulling the item from her jeans before tossing it aside.

Beth has to admit she likes it best when he gets like this; when he’s agitated, angered by something. Whether it involve his wife or the kids or his job, it doesn’t matter. The only thing that does matter is that he takes it out on her.

Rick pulls down her zipper and pops the button before pulling off her jeans. She helps, lifting her butt off the bed as they slip down past her thighs, to her ankles, before finally falling to the floor.

He continues to kiss her stomach, his fingers tracing patterns along her inner thighs. She sighs deeply, both eyes fluttering closed.

Soon his lips trail lower, pressing kisses over her yellow underwear. She shivers lightly, his touch causing her to grow wetter by the moment. Beth wants his mouth on her forever.

His fingertips fall into her waistband, pulling at the fabric. Moments later and they fall to the floor beside her jeans.

Rick grabs her by the knees, parting her legs to the side. Beth moans softly, watching him watch her.

He takes a moment to appreciate the young girl resting before him. Her blonde hair is sprinkled across the mattress, her pale flesh glows red with arousal. God she’s young, and she’s stubborn as all hell, but there’s something about her that he just can’t seem to get enough of.

He bends forth, finally pressing his lips to her pussy.

Beth mewls loudly as he licks her, lapping up her wetness. He kisses and licks and sucks and drives her wild as he does so.

His hands grab her thighs, forcing her legs apart further, and Beth complies fully. She closes both eyes and allows herself to feel the pleasure he provides her.

Rick sucks her clit into his mouth, causing her to squirm with delight. Afterwards his tongue pokes out, licking the sensitive flesh.

Her body arches when she feels the tips of his fingers circling her entrance. Slowly, he eases two digits inside. Beth’s warm wetness allows him inside with ease.

She clenches around both fingers as he fucks her deeply, his tongue lapping her up as he does so.

“Fuck,” she mumbles, turning her head to the side. She grasps at the blankets beneath her with her hands.

Rick groans from deep within, his tongue pressed against her clit. Beth shudders beneath him before curving her back towards the ceiling. With a final deep moan she cums hard onto his fingers.

He pulls back once she’s finished, wiping his fingers off on his discarded shirt. Afterwards he flips her over, ignoring her slight gasp of surprise.

Beth doesn’t waste any time, arching her butt up for him, fingertips digging into the blanket below her.

Rick undoes his belt and jeans, pushing the denim down past his thighs along with his underwear. His cock pops out, red and angry, and he strokes himself a few times in preparation.

Her pussy is wet with arousal, pink and puffy from his previous use, and he licks his lips while lining himself up. He pushes in with a single deep thrust and she groans intensely, her eyes fluttering shut from the pressure.

Beth turns to the left, biting at her upper arm in pleasure. She can feel sweat dripping down her forehead.

He pulls out, hesitating for a second before he thrusts back in. Her tight walls greet him, sucking him in. Rick moans before pulling back out again. His motion increases and soon he is fucking her as fast as he can, his cock going in and out of her, skin slapping her own rhythmically.

“Fuck, Rick,” she pants out, rocking back and forth on the bed, greeting each of his thrusts with one of her own. “Harder, god.”

Both of his hands grab onto her hips as he pounds into her, sweat pours down his body as he goes.

She feels so tight, so slick, that he knows he won’t be able to last much longer.

“Do you like that Rick?” She asks suddenly, her head turning to the side to meet his gaze. “Do you like fucking me?”

When his blue eyes meet her own he knows he’s done for.

Rick pulls out, fisting his cock briefly before he cums across her pale back, groaning in relief.

Afterwards he cleans off her back with his shirt and tosses it to the side. They both fall back down onto the mattress.

Beth breathes out deeply, a small smile playing at her lips. She feels satisfied.

“Lori will be back soon, Beth. You should go.”

His words don’t hurt her. Maybe his wife will be back soon, that much is true. But Rick will be back soon enough too—back to her.

Beth feels something stirring within the pit of her stomach as she puts her clothes back on and leaves.


End file.
